


So Hot - I'm so cool

by Listen_to_my_Melodia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_to_my_Melodia/pseuds/Listen_to_my_Melodia
Summary: Jae is cool and finds Sungjin hotThat's all, that's the plot XD





	So Hot - I'm so cool

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this comes from... the initial plot was sooo far from this XD
> 
> it's short but it was supposed to be much longer and I might actually turn it into the whole story it was supposed to be.

Jae considered himself a master when it came to being cool. He knew pretty much anything one could know about the topic. Let's be honest, being the tall lanky L.A. guy with the fanciest oversized clothes he was; one could say he was basically the living incarnation of coolness. 

That is until he met Park Sungjin.

Truthfully, Park Sungjin was a bit of an alien. The man was as disturbing kind of not-so-cool-but-still-cool kind of man and it bothered Jae very much. 

He wasn’t truly Handsome per se. His height was average, clearly shorter than Jae’s; he wasn’t very muscular or well-built – though probably more than Jae himself, but that wasn't such a hard task – and his face was kind of weird, round and strong, reminding him of Bob the builder (yes, the cartoon, so what?).

Unlike most people his age, Sungjin wasn’t really into hip-hop music. He would rather listen to a full Trot concert rather than any Jay Z song any time. He spent long hours singing powerful rock-ish songs or emotional ballads but never rapped a single sentence.

He wasn’t one to follow trends and buy comfortable basic clothes in the markets. Cheap and neat was his motto while his coordination was always very simple. His hair was always the same, Korean bowl length, almost styled the same way every day with very few variations.

The guy also had a very thick southern accent, far from the Konglish a lot of kids were trying to pull off lately. It never goes unnoticed that was born and raised in Busan. Unlike most people, he was not trying to hide it in any way. His satori flew naturally from his mouth and he would laugh off any comment about it.

He was a bit of a neat-freak, Jae noticed, quite picky about cleanliness, organization and manners. It never bothered anyone though as he often showed natural leadership skills and clearly had a way with people. The smile he could keep on his lips through any situation helped a lot to bring the others to his side.

If one had to describe him with only one word, it would probably be “normal” – unusually so, almost boring – and the complete opposite of what Jae ever called “Cool”.  
He recalled everything he knows - his studies and years of practice - about the Cool-World and clearly, despite his lingering first impression, the word cannot fit Park Sungjin at all, no matter what anyone else might say. 

Really, he wasn't a cool-being at all. That might be because he never found anyone as hot as Park Sungjin.


End file.
